Lost without you
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Ran esta en su cuarto, triste por no tener a Shinichi... no se me ocurre otro summary, gomen XD


Este es uno de mis primeros songfics de DC, es muy valioso para mí porque este esl primero songfic GENERAL que hago, cuando me aventure a hacer uno, asi que discúlpenme sino esta muy bueno.

Detective conan es de Gosho aoyama, quien nos tortura ya con mas de 700 file.... terminalo de una vez y sigue con magic kaito!!!

**Lost without you**

_Aquí estoy de nuevo…Sentada en mi cama…Viendo el cielo desde mi ventana mientras tu imagen aparece en el cielo…_

_**I know I can be a **__**little**__**stubborn**__**sometimes**__** (Se que puedo ser un poco terca a veces)  
A **__**little**__**righteous**__**and**__** too **__**proud**__** (Un poco recta y demasiado orgullosa)  
I **__**just**__**want**__**to**__**find**__** a **__**way**__**to**__**compromise**__** (Yo solo quiero encontrar una forma de compromiso)  
Cos I **__**believe**__**that**__**we**__** can **__**work**__**things**__** out (Porque creo que podemos solucionar las cosas)**_

_Por qué te fuiste? Por qué me dejaste sola? Por qué no me dices donde estas? Por que no me dices la verdad? Por qué dejas que mi sufrimiento lo calme Conan? Él solo es un niño y aún así…Siempre te veía en él, creía que tú eras ese niño…Como quise que fuera así, porque si era verdad nunca te has ido, pero no es así…Solo quería creerlo porque deseaba verte…_

_**I thought I had all the answers never giving in (Pienso que tengo todas las respuestas sin nunca ceder)  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong (Pero nene, desde que te fuiste admito que me equivoque)**_

_Cuándo piensas volver? Cuando piensas dejar de hacerme sufrir? Cuando piensas…? A quien engaño…Eso nunca pasara, nunca me dirá un "Te extrañe" o un "Te quiero" Pero te pido…Te pido que vuelvas pronto…Ya no se si podré seguir esperándote._

_**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie**__** (Todo lo que se es que estoy perdida sin ti, no te voy a mentir)  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side (Como voy a ser fuerte sin ti, te necesito a mi lado)  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye (Una vez dijimos que no estaremos juntos y acabamos con el adiós)**_

_**Don't **__**know what I'd do ...I'm (No se lo que haría...Estoy)  
lost without you (Perdida sin ti)**_

_Cuando abro mis ojos en cada nuevo día, lo primero que hago es pensar en ti y lo sigo haciendo mientras el día pasa…Pero para mí, avanza de forma lenta si tu no estas._

_**I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you (Sigo intentando encontrar mi camino, pero se que estoy perdida sin ti)  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you (Estoy intentando afrontar el día tras día, Estoy perdida sin ti)**_

_Me siento tan sola sin ti, mi única compañía es Conan, aquel niño que llena el vacio de mi corazón por tu ausencia…_

_**How my ever gonna get rid of these blues (Como me voy a librar de esta melancolía)  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time (Nene, estoy tan sola todo el tiempo)  
Everywhere I go I get so confused (A cualquier lugar que voy me siento confusa)  
You're the only thing that's on my mind (Eres lo único que esta en mi mente)**_

_Me tiendo en la cama mientras las lágrimas invadían mi rostro, me gustaría que mi llanto fuera en silencio, pero no es así…Así que doy gracias de estar sola en casa. Mi llanto es el único sonido de mi cuarto…De la casa…_

_**Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day (Oh mi cama esta fría todas las noches y te extraño cada día)  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say (Solo tú podrías solucionarlo. **__**No, no soy demasiado orgullosa para decirlo)  
**_

_Me levanto sobresaltada al oír un ruido en mi puerta y ahí esta Conan, mirándome preocupado y con culpa, como si él fuera el causante de mi tristeza, pero se que no es así, la culpa no es de él, sino de Shinichi._

-Ran-neechan…

-Conan-kun…-Murmura mientras limpiaba su rostro de sus lágrimas-Lo siento, no te oí llegar…Te divertiste jugando?-Intentando sonreír

_**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie (Todo lo que se es que estoy perdida sin ti, no te voy a mentir)  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side (Como voy a ser fuerte sin ti, te necesito a mi lado)  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye (**__**Una vez dijimos que no estaremos juntos y acabamos con el adiós)**_

_**don't know what I'd do ...I'm**__** (No se lo que haría...Estoy)  
lost without you (Perdida sin tí)**_

-Ran-neechan...Estas llorando de nuevo por Shinichi-niichan-Con culpabilidad en su voz

-No puedo mentirte Conan-kun…Sí, es por ese tonto de nuevo…Pero no te sientas culpable Conan-kun, que la culpa no es tuya

_**I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you (Sigo intentando encontrar mi camino, pero se que estoy perdida sin ti)  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you (Estoy intentando afrontar el día tras día, Estoy perdida sin ti)**_

-Ran-neechan...Ya veras que Shinichi-niichan volverá...

-Pero cuando Conan-kun? Ya no puedo aguantar tanto…Me duele su ausencia, no tenerlo a mi lado…Aunque sea para fastidiarme…Ya no se que hacer Conan-kun!-Lo abraza mientras las lágrimas volvían-Dime como puedo dejar de llorar? Dejar de sentirme vacía?

_**If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away (Si pudiera abrasarte y hacer que el dolor se fuera)  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face Oh (No puedo detener las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara oh)**_

_-Ran...Perdonadme..._-Pensó el pequeño mientras podía hacer solo una cosa: Abrazarla, abrazarla con sus pequeños brazos de niño.

-Lo necesito Conan-kun…Me hace tanta falta…-Pudo murmurar y volvió con su mar de lágrimas

_**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie (todo lo que se es que estoy perdida sin ti)  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side (Como voy a hacer fuerte sin ti, te necesito a mi lado)  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye (Una vez dijimos que no estaremos juntos y acabamos con el adios)**_

_**don't know what I'd do ...I'm (No se lo que haría...Estoy)  
lost without you (perdida sin ti)  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you (Sigo intentando encontrar mi camino, peor se que estoy perdida sin ti)  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you (Estoy intentando afrontar el día tras día, estoy perdida sin ti)**_

-Ran-neechan...

-Estoy perdida sin él...


End file.
